User talk:FlôŕäŁoveRose
Your welcome :)! And also, please don't erase your messages. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 21:59, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, can you please tell whoever it is that is copying to stop. Thank you. 00:00, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Are you sure it's FloraEnchantix? 00:56, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Stop copying the Winx Club Wiki! I want to tell you that all of you are under-aged users! If I report you all to Global Wiki, you all get blocked to all the wikias! You guys should better leave before I do that! 06:38, April 6, 2013 (UTC) You used my picture without my permission, Alexis! Next time, ask permission first! And also don't copy my style like the "names" and "Shh... that's a secret!" >.✿Flora✿]] ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 19:14, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Everybody does, Alexis. You should just add "Secret..." in there. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 19:18, April 12, 2013 (UTC) I thought that you were in your new account? ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 19:25, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Which account are you going to use? I'll take the administrator rights from your other account then add it back to the account your using. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 19:30, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Your avatar looks like my previous avatar! Have you copied the avatar? It looks like mine! And please read the updated rules. You aren't supposed to be adding Season 1 - 4 images! ONLY Season 5. And are you deaf? I'm telling you for many times. If you aren't going to use a picture, DON'T upload it! And you still keep doing that. Your making me work harder. If you just help by deleting Season 1 - 4 pictures and the unecessary! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 07:13, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Do u guys have any sirenix gifsjune;) fly with me 10:46, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Gifs!!!don't u know what r gifs??june;) fly with me 11:54, April 13, 2013 (UTC) no,gifs.click on this link and then u will understand--http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/File:Stellaenchantix.gif june;) fly with me 11:59, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Ok, anyway thanx for the information and sorry for the hustle pusle.june;) fly with me 12:08, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Well.......I'll love to but u see season 5 dose'nt come in india:'-(. So I don't know any information about it I get all possible information from the pics that come on nick.com.june;) fly with me 12:15, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanx for the advise:-Djune;) fly with me 12:19, April 13, 2013 (UTC) By the way did u voted for my blog in winx club fanon wiki.june;) fly with me 12:20, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Ok I did'nt understood.What r u talking about.june;) fly with me 12:34, April 13, 2013 (UTC) I did'nt make that that was some other user but if u want flora's enchantix then click on the link below images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/30800000/Flora-s-Enchantix-the-winx-club-30866500-150-113.gif june;) fly with me 12:39, April 13, 2013 (UTC) sorry this is the link http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/the-winx-club/images/30866500/title/floras-enchantix-icon june;) fly with me 12:42, April 13, 2013 (UTC) see the other link I gave ujune;) fly with me 12:47, April 13, 2013 (UTC) did u got itjune;) fly with me 13:14, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Tell her that no one is allowed to add those into pages, but only in their galleries and/or Userpages. Rose - It's a fairy life! 15:22, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Tell your sis. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 15:50, April 13, 2013 (UTC) In here --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------> You said that your sis told you to upload S1-4 pictures! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 16:45, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry if I haven't replied back fast :/... I was making Rosa's art :). Like I was saying, you said that she told you to upload S1-4 pictures. Your taking us to another conversation! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 17:12, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Wow! The Flora and Tecna main pics are way better than winx.wikia! ♥Roxy♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ♥'''Fairy of the Animals!♥] 02:16, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Did u got the gif???june;) fly with me 02:20, April 14, 2013 (UTC) As what I have said, If you aren't going to use a picture... then DON'T upload it! You don't deserve to be an admin! You upload photos randomly! If you don't want your photos to be deleted post it on your profile or either your Gallery! As well, don't upload photos from FB! They're copyrighted! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 07:37, April 14, 2013 (UTC) It's simple. Create a page that is like this User:FlôŕäŁoveRose/Gallery Pixies where? Here or in the Fanon Wikia? ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 16:07, April 14, 2013 (UTC) It's easy to understand. But I can't tell you. 'Cause that'll be copying my style. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 16:50, April 14, 2013 (UTC) That'll be copying my style, Alexis. I'm preventing us from a fight! Btw, I forgot to tell you that in your gallery you must add all of your photos if you want. And the galleries are limited. Until 250 images only. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 16:55, April 14, 2013 (UTC) I already know... but in a different way by using Paint Tool Sai. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 16:58, April 14, 2013 (UTC) I know! But in my way! '''✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 17:07, April 14, 2013 (UTC) It's up to you to make the words. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 17:11, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Does she know the codes for the talkboxes? In order to create a talkbox, you must know its codes first. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 17:19, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Check your grammar please. I can't read your text very well. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 17:22, April 14, 2013 (UTC) I am asking if you want a talkbox request from me. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 17:30, April 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm done with it. I left the slogans as blank since you didn't gave me one. Tell me if you don't know how to use it. Okay? And kindly delete the leftover pictures or add them to your gallery or either UserPage. Thanks :D!}} Type in ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 18:02, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Umm... Alexis, can you wait for a several minutes. I'll be right back A.S.A.P and tell me your gallery, please. ✿RoseXinh✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 18:08, April 14, 2013 (UTC) What's the matter, Alexis? ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 18:26, April 14, 2013 (UTC) But we aren't copying the wiki. Since when did she blocked you? And sorry for the wait, I was capturing photos for the wiki. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 18:46, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi there floraloverose how are you doing?Roxy708 (talk) 21:21, April 14, 2013 (UTC)roxy708p.s how do you become an admin? ok floraRoxy708 (talk) 22:12, April 14, 2013 (UTC)roxy708 we should like be friends^.^!!!Roxy708 (talk) 23:02, April 14, 2013 (UTC)roxy708 i think^.^Roxy708 (talk) 23:12, April 14, 2013 (UTC)Roxy708 okRoxy708 (talk) 23:23, April 14, 2013 (UTC)roxy708^.^ okay!Roxy708 (talk) 23:28, April 14, 2013 (UTC)roxy708 Goodnight Floraloverosesee u tomorrow!^.^!Roxy708 (talk) 01:06, April 15, 2013 (UTC)roxy708 '''DON'T EVEN YELL AT ME!!! And I found nothing to answer you EWs, and I don't work for this wikia! I have nothing to reply! 05:16, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Blocked where, Alexis? And I still see your other pictures lying around! They are from your other account... Try this -> ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 06:05, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi!!!did you hear about the boston explosion?Roxy708 (talk) 20:47, April 15, 2013 (UTC)roxy708 Why did you changed the background? Next time, don't change it, please don't change it... ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 08:34, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm fine. Thank you. 11:15, April 16, 2013 (UTC) What do feel about this message in my talkpage -> here's the message. Anyways, please add your pictures to your gallery. You keep forgeting that. Click the link above that says "here". Please re-type your message, can't read it >.✿Flora✿]] ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 13:59, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, read Rose's message and the very bottom. Read the two. Btw, what's the time there? Okay... We'll if Iamnoone destroys this wiki, then our accounts will be blocked in all wikis we join. It's better to tell Iamnoone and Rose to stop. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 14:33, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I think Rose has a very huge problem with this wiki. She's kind of bugging me and annoying me! I can feel that she Hates me so much! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 14:50, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi how are u doin?Roxy708 (talk) 22:50, April 16, 2013 (UTC)roxy708 how do you di a talkbox plezz! answer and goodnight!!:):O!!:):)):):):):):):):):):):)Roxy708 (talk) 00:56, April 17, 2013 (UTC)roxy708 Alexis! I need your help! Can you help me clean up the all the unused photos. It's easier to go here and delete all of 'em. Help me Alexis! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 12:31, April 17, 2013 (UTC) HI HOW DO U MAKE A TALKBOX?Roxy708 (talk) 22:09, April 17, 2013 (UTC)ROXY708 Could you try and make me one please?Roxy708 (talk) 23:28, April 17, 2013 (UTC)roxy708 it looks pretty thanks but how do i use it?Roxy708 (talk) 00:43, April 18, 2013 (UTC)roxy708 bloom-fairy of the dragon flame talk bloom goodnight flora Click the picture or either the link (name of the picture) then do what I told you before. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 04:59, April 18, 2013 (UTC) HI!!WHAT ARE U DOING?Roxy708 (talk) 20:25, April 19, 2013 (UTC)ROXY708 goodnight!!talk to you tomorrow!Roxy708 (talk) 01:23, April 20, 2013 (UTC)roxy708 Okay, then... Give me again the colors, textcolor, picture and slogan. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 13:17, April 20, 2013 (UTC) You still don't understand?! It's pretty simple! And please don't erase my message. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 13:19, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Okay. You still can't get it do you? Well then, follow these steps: #Go to my contributions. #Click on "user rights management". #Tick the administrator box. Easy as 123 :D! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 13:24, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Seriously? It works for every admin, founders etc... I think I'll choose the most secretest way... ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 13:28, April 20, 2013 (UTC) OMG! That's so terrible! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 13:39, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi flora,can help me how to make a talk box.Its really confusing.plsjune;) fly with me 13:58, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Sure :D! But you'll have to change your talkbox picture... ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 14:01, April 20, 2013 (UTC) okjune;) fly with me 14:04, April 20, 2013 (UTC) IDK... But I think in Episode 422... ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 14:14, April 20, 2013 (UTC) hurt u hurt my feelings :(:(:(Roxy708 (talk) 22:54, April 20, 2013 (UTC)roxy708 i think i will tryRoxy708 (talk) 22:56, April 20, 2013 (UTC)roxy708 sure but i need the color 12 or 3 colors textco line nick sig and timeRoxy708 (talk) 22:59, April 20, 2013 (UTC)roxy708 p.s how do u add a pic to your talkbox? so i can add one to your talkboxes sure no prob what are bffs for anyway?Roxy708 (talk) 23:00, April 20, 2013 (UTC)roxy708 ok Here you go girl if you want any changes contact meRoxy708 (talk) 23:28, April 20, 2013 (UTC)roxy708 i am not sure do it the way u use your admin talkbox i had to change the template i used was template TalkTextTest2 Flora loverose how do you put those things in your name that why i am having trouble doing talkboxesRoxy708 (talk) 00:05, April 21, 2013 (UTC)roxy708 i recreated it it is template:TalkTextTest2 i tried but your user page is protected i cannot edit itRoxy708 (talk) 00:18, April 21, 2013 (UTC)roxy708 could you please add pics to my talkboxes?Roxy708 (talk) 00:34, April 21, 2013 (UTC)roxy708 ((Roxy708|text= (your message)}} just trying it I just wanted to tell you because I know you've had a really hard time lately. I'm sure Winx Club Wiki will be able to forgive you soon enough. 02:06, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay. 02:13, April 21, 2013 (UTC) I can't find any solution to your problem. You'll have to ask BelievixinStella or RoseXinh to fix your talkbox. Anywho, Jana said to me that you blocked Jana because she was calling you a "stealer". And I know she didn't say that! I trust her and I know she wouldn't say that! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 06:12, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Did you hit your head on something? Are you just joking or not? Look at these COPYRIGHTED IMAGES ImagesCAMCJI6Q.jpg ImagesCAMX6P9X.jpg ImagesCAPNFYYT.jpg Stella.jpg ImagesCAVEZDNJ.jpg 68955 161377844027677 760850241 n.jpg 157060 155304357968359 1324358567 n.jpg 10791 156050637893731 362111443 n.jpg 59783 163004940531634 1458458625 n.jpg 484324 155181357980659 2115180037 n.jpg ImagesCATDSLQ0.jpg 992633 1333606730471 full.jpg 39266 155494671282661 942261427 n.jpg 644536 173226236168972 1731276789 n.jpg You copied my pictures from FB and Winx Wiki. Copied Mason's photo and copied Desiryee's picture from the Winx Wiki! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 12:59, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Roxy708 (talk) 22:28, April 21, 2013 (UTC)roxy708 just trying it to see if it works i saw it thanks! how do you use your talkboxes?Roxy708 (talk) 22:50, April 21, 2013 (UTC)roxy708 everithing i saw ur changes to ur profile how do you use your talkboxesRoxy708 (talk) 22:57, April 21, 2013 (UTC)roxy708 but how do you use it?Roxy708 (talk) 23:26, April 21, 2013 (UTC)roxy708 What do you mean? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:03, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Oh... The template is the name of your talkbox page. For example: That's just a diagram of how to use your talkbox. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:12, April 22, 2013 (UTC) It's fine. 00:43, April 22, 2013 (UTC) ¡Gracias. The name's Jana, not Jane. Btw, can You unlock my userpage? I'm still looking for your pics. 01:16, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Yes. 01:50, April 22, 2013 (UTC) AND To use it, type: or Ok?}} '' flora i made a new wiki called winxclubsirenix wiki i need your help and you can be an ADMIN if u dont want to don't is yuor choiceRoxy708 (talk) 23:30, April 22, 2013 (UTC)roxy708 Make sure that you didn't tell anyone about your password or anything. And if you think it is me, it's not. I "unblocked my IP address". Anyways, can you ask Stella Sirenix to make me admin again. I have to protect somepages from vandals. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 04:53, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Yep, it's my favorite TV show :D --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:22, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Who's your favorite character :)? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:24, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Same :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:28, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Me too :) Oh, I don't think she hates you, I just think she gets a bit angry at you sometimes. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:35, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Well, I think that is something to discuss with Rutchelle. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:41, April 25, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. I was watching Austin & Ally a few minutes ago too :D --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:52, April 25, 2013 (UTC) To use it, type: ok? }} Yep, Rutchelle warned me. I'll try not to edit too much ;) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:30, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll be careful :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:34, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey, not to be rude, are you FloraEnchantix1 from winx.wikia? ♥Roxy♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz '♥'Fairy of the Animals!'♥] 02:04, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey... Are you RoseForever? ♥Roxy♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ♥'''Fairy of the Animals!♥] 03:22, May 24, 2013 (UTC)